fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 5
<- Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 4 "...your name is stupid," spat Tsuyu, literally, right onto Dino's face. Eliciting a glower and growl from Dino by doing so. "You wretched child!" hissed Olessia as she glowered and glared at Tsuyu as well. "Is that how you repay someone for helping you‽" "I neither asked nor required his aid!" snapped Tsuyu. "Oh..." chuckled Dino as he wiped his face clean of Tsuyu's spit. "...you're one of those kind of guys," "What is that supposed to mean?" snarled Tsuyu. He then sparked with electricity as a wordless demand for an answer and a voiceless threat of violence if the answer was not to his liking. "Well‽" "He is definitely one of those kind of guys," agreed Olessia with a nod. "A petulant brat who acts hostile and rude in futile attempt to cover up how needy and sensitive he is!" "How adorable!" "You two want to DIE-" howled Tsuyu, only to be interrupted by the appearance and approach of an elephant-sized ball of iron! "Holy Zeref!" exclaimed Tsuyu as he dodged the iron ball by leaning back enough for his head to touch the ground! Unfortunately for Tsuyu, in stark contrast to his expectations, the iron ball did not punch through the wall behind him. Instead, it bounced off the wall and back towards him! "Shite!" "They're here!" exclaimed Dino as the iron ball neared Tsuyu! Subsequently, Dino whistled as Tsuyu maneuvered into a handstand then dodged the iron ball by pushing himself off the ground and into the air! "Eek!" shrieked Olessia as Tsuyu's dodge caused the iron ball to soar towards her! With a kick off the ground, Olessia lunged into a press against the wall an instant before the iron ball would have hit her! "Not bad, not bad!" heard Dino, Olessia, and Tsuyu as the iron ball approached Dino. However, before the iron ball could strike Dino, the iron ball halted right in front of Dino and then warped into an old man with a portly body and a bulldog-like and snot-nosed mug. "But not anything that I haven't seen before!" laughed the man as he landed in front of Dino and then arose into a tower over Dino. "Isn't that right, Dino Might?" "Don't compare my performance to such a pathetic and weak display of martial prowess..." sighed Dino with closed eyes and crossed arms. "...and don't act as if you defeated me by yourself!" "Pathetic?" hissed Olessia as she pushed herself away from the wall. Olessia then glared at both Dino and the man. "Excuse me, but did you just call me..." "...weak‽" finished Tsuyu in a snap. In response, the man looked over his shoulder and then smirked at Tsuyu. "Wipe that grin off your face!" demanded Tsuyu with a clench of his left, and only, hand. "Before I do it for you!" "No offense!" "ALL taken!" exclaimed Olessia and Tsuyu. As they did so, both Olessia and Tsuyu threw a rock at Dino. As the rock pelted Dino in the head, the man about-faced towards Olessia and Tsuyu. "I don't know who you guys are..." snickered the man "...and I don't care!" laughed the man as he warped his fists into iron balls! "Because no matter who you are, for all of the damage and ruckus that you have caused, you will be joining our Eternal Toil now!" declared the man with bared teeth and constricted pupils. "I, Dukkha, will see to that!" "Dukkha?" questioned Tsuyu with a raise of his eyebrow. "One of the Three Marks of Existence?" "Arara..." echoed throughout the hall as the torso of a busty and curvaceous woman appeared out of the air above and behind Dino. "...someone is well-informed," chuckled the woman. Tsuyu looked and narrowed his eyes at the woman, an act which prompted a coo and shiver from the woman. As well as a lick of her lips. "And feisty!" "With boobs like those..." noted Tsuyu with a blatant and shameless ogle of the woman's bosom. "...you must be Anicca!" declared Tsuyu with a point. "D-d-did you..." stammered the woman, Anicca, with gnashing teeth. "...did you just recognize me by the size of my breasts‽" "Wow..." gasped Olessia as her mouth dropped into a gawk at the sight of Anicca's mammaries. "They're just as big as the legend says!" "Legend‽" "C-c-could we not talk about Anicca-san's hooters!" cried an adolescent girl as she appeared right behind Tsuyu. At the sight of the girl's abrupt and mysterious appearance, Dino and Olessia jumped in front. While Tsuyu just smirked. "I'm tired of hearing about how big and wonderful they are!" complained the girl with stamps of her foot and waves of her arms. "Small breasts aren't superior to large ones damn it!" "Keep telling yourself that..." cooed Dino with a roll of his eyes. "...Anatta-chan," "That's Anatta-san to you!" "How convenient..." began Olessia with a look around. "...just like us, our is composed of one woman. One man..." continued Olessia with a glance at Dino. "...and one little girl," finished Olessia in a snicker and with her eyes on Tsuyu. "I will MURDER you!" "You already tried that!" "I wonder if we can just sit back and let them defeat one another..." murmured Dukkha at the sight of Olessia and Tsuyu's animosity. "But seriously..." chuckled Olessia with glances at the Three Marks of Existence. "...there are three of and three of them," noted Olessia. "So-" "You!" interjected Tsuyu with a point at Dino. "How dare you interrupt-" "Make yourself useful and show my bitch where this place's healers are!" ordered Tsuyu with a nod at Olessia and then the casket that the unconscious Kanki was inside of. "We need them to fix up a friend of mine, got it?" "Y-y-your bitch‽" "Oi..." uttered Dukkha with a thunderous stamp of his foot. "...have you forgotten about us?" "Or are you trying to say..." half-heartedly chuckled Anicca with a twitch in her right eyebrow. "...that you're going to defeat all three of us by yourself?" "Bingo," cooed Tsuyu. Immediately afterward, Tsuyu requipped a shortsword into his left hand. Said shortsword exhibited a curved and single-edged blade. As well as a tempestuous aura of electricity and wind. "Didn't you hear what Dino said..." growled Anatta with clenched fists. A moment later, Anatta just up and vanished into thin air. Not as if she had departed from everyone's sight. But rather as if she had never existed in the first place. Yet, in spite of Anatta's disappearance... "...it's foolish to face us all by oneself!" ...her voice echoed throughout the hallway like a ghost haunting an abandoned mansion. "I hope you die!" spat Olessia as she grabbed Kanki's coffin and then began to drag it behind her as she marched off. "Shouldn't we-" "No!" huffed Olessia as she grabbed Dino and began to drag Dino behind her as well. "Let the idiot get himself killed!" "As if I'll-" was all Tsuyu got to say before Dukkha was on the move! In an instant, Dukkha closed the distance with a lunge and then threw a right straight at Tsuyu. Tsuyu's pupils constricted in surprise at the speed of Dukkha's charge, yet Tsuyu was able to maneuver his left arm in time to block the punch with the blade of his shortsword. "Idiot!" hissed Dukkha as the force of his punch knocked Tsuyu into a backward skid away. Subsequently, as Tsuyu slammed back-first against a wall, Dukkha pointed at Tsuyu with the iron ball that he had replaced his right hand with. "Did you think you could defeat me with such a simple tactic as an elemental advantage?" asked Dukkha as electricity began to spark around his iron ball hands. "I have master the art of Tetsugyū no Mahō (Kanji: 鉄球の魔法; English: Iron Ball Magic) to such an extent that I have the power to control the flow of electricity and heat throughout my iron balls!" bragged Dukkha with a bang of his iron ball hands against one another. "Little tricks like that..." giggled Anicca an instant before a pair of earthen legs emerged from the wall and tightly wrapped themselves around Tsuyu. "...aren't going to work," cooed Anicca as her torso emerged from the roof. "I'd be disappointed..." began Tsuyu right before he abruptly outstretched his neck in order to thrust his head to the side. Immediately afterward, a crater appeared in the area of the wall where his head had been. "...if they did!" roared Tsuyu as he shone with light and sparked with electricity! "Zeus Mantle! (Romaji: Zeusu Manto; Kana: ゼウス・マント)" "Tch!" hissed Anicca as the electricity blew the earthen legs and the entire wall into pieces! "Dukkha!" "Iron Ball! (Romaji: Aian Bōru; Kana: アイアン・ボール)" chanted Dukkha. Immediately afterward, Dukkha transformed into an iron ball yet again and then soared towards Tsuyu! "Too slow!" declared Tsuyu with a leap out of Dukkha's path! "Red-" "Iron Bounce! (Romaji: Aian Baunsu; Kana: アイアン・バウンス)" "Eh?" uttered Tsuyu at the sight of Dukkha bouncing off the air and straight towards him! "How in the-" was all Tsuyu got to say before Dukkha was just a couple of feet away from him! With a grimace, Tsuyu swung his shortsword into a slash at the incoming Dukkha! However, in stark contrast to Tsuyu's expectations, Dukkha's charge and his slash did not clash with one another. Instead, his slash literally bounced off of Dukkha! As if Dukkha was elastic! "Shit!" "Iron Spike! (Romaji: Aian Supaiku; Kana: アイアン・スパイク)" laughed Dukkha as he impacted against Tsuyu and then grew a number of spikes which impaled Tsuyu in his chest, shoulders, and thighs! "Bwahah..." "Redshock... (Romaji: Reddoshokku; Kana: レッドショック)" "...ah!" yelped Dukkha as Tsuyu threw up a discharge of scarlet lightning which proceeded to blow him away! Immediately afterward, Tsuyu ignored the punctures in his body as he righted himself in midair. "Danketsu no Mahō... (Kanji: 団結の魔法; English: Unity Magic)" cooed Anicca as her torso emerged from the air in front of Tsuyu. Immediately afterward, Tsuyu's arm and legs were enwrapped in what felt like strands of air! Tsuyu blinked at the weird sensation of being tied with air and then growled in pain as the airy strands began to tighten on his limbs. "...is quite useful, but I really quite like using my hair like this," sighed Anicca as more and more strands of her hair disappeared into the air and as Tsuyu was enwrapped by more and more strands of air as well! "Pft!" "Hmm?" murmured Anicca at the sound of a snicker from Tsuyu. "Excuse me, but have you gone mad?" questioned Anicca with a raise of an eyebrow at Tsuyu. "Gale Crown! (Romaji: Geiru Kurauno; Kana: ゲイル・クラウの)" chanted Tsuyu. Subsequently, Tsuyu's voice echoed throughout the hall like a clap of thunder. Immediately afterward, Tsuyu discharged an explosion of air! Anicca could not help but to shriek as the airy strands and more exploded straight towards her and then knocked out of the air! "My control over the air is more than a match for your unity with it!" laughed Tsuyu as he floated to the ground. Tsuyu then raised his sword. As Tsuyu felt a clash against his sword and heard a clang, Tsuyu smirked and then exhaled a a blast of air! "Great Blow! (Romaji: Gurēto Burō; Kana: グレート・ブロー)" "Guh!" heard Tsuyu as the air blast slammed into and washed away the invisible Anatta! Not long after, Tsuyu chuckled at the sight of an iron ball hurtling towards him and the sound of stone hands stretching towards him. "Ice Make... (Romaji: Aisu Meiku; Kana: アイス・メイク)" yawned Tsuyu as, with naught but a swing of his shortsword, he fashioned an icy tunnel in front of himself. Immediately afterward, Dukkha hurtled into the tunnel and then rolled through the tunnel until he exited into a crash through the stone hands! "...alright, you guys are starting to bore me now!" "Cocky little..." growled Dukkha as he reverted from an iron ball into a man. As Dukkha did so, a blur flashed through the air and towards Tsuyu! "Anatta!" "Oh?" uttered Tsuyu an instant before he blurred into a flash himself. Subsequently, Tsuyu swung his arms into a flurry of whiplashes as he blocked and parried a barrage of invisible kicks and punches. Dukkha could not help but to gawk in disbelief as Tsuyu raced across the hall with enough haste to run along the wall! "Not bad!" huffed Tsuyu as he kicked off the wall and into a leap through the air. Tsuyu then used a hard swing to parry one of Anatta's punches before front-flipping into an axe kick which knocked Anatta into a crater-forming slam into the ground! "But not good either!" "Cannon Fire! (Romaji: Kyanon Fuaia; Kana: キャノン・ファイア)" chanted Dukkha with outstretched arms. Dukkha then conjured a volley of cannonballs into the air before him. "Die!" hissed Dukkha as he used a thrust of his arms to propel the volley towards Tsuyu! "Redshock! (Romaji: Reddoshokku; Kana: レッドショック)" chanted Tsuyu as he fired a thick and wide bolt of crimson electricity from each of his eyes! "Don't you learn?" snorted Dukkha as the cannonballs conducted the electricity without any effect. "Your lightning is not match for-" "Zeus Mantle! (Romaji: Zeusu Manto; Kana: ゼウス・マント)" added Tsuyu. As soon as Tsuyu did so, he became alit with an aura of electricity and thereby managed to emit a magnetic force which repelled the electrically charged cannonballs! "Ah!" screamed Dukkha as the magnetically repelled cannonballs ping-ponged around him with all of the haste of a projectile fired out of a railgun! "What the hell‽" "Air..." began Tsuyu an instant before he ducked under an iron strand which had come within inches of circling around his neck and strangling him like a line of garrote wire. Tsuyu then cartwheeled into a hurtle through the air in order to dodge a net of the irons strands. "...Blow! (Romaji: Ea Burō; Kana: エア・ブロー)" finished Tsuyu as he landed into a left punch onto the ground! "The only place you could have found that much iron..." noted Tsuyu as his punch injected a fist-shaped gale of pressurized air into the ground! Immediately afterward, Tsuyu could not help but to smirk as a blast of air blew Anicca out from underground and into the ceiling! "...is from the pipes underground, bitch!" "D-d-damn you!" swore Anicca with a cough of blood as she struggled to pushed herself off the ground and stand on her feet. "L-l-lucky guess!" spat Anicca. Anicca then collapsed into a bloody heap and fell both silent and still. "Aqua..." began Tsuyu with a point of his hand at Anicca. However, before Tsuyu could finish his incantation, Tsuyu grimaced in pain as he felt an invisible blade cut into his hand! "...Lash! (Romaji: Akua Rasshu; Kana: アクア・ラッシュ)" hissed Tsuyu as he enshrouded his hand in water and thereby halted the blade's cut into his hand! Tsuyu then used a swipe of his hand to both disarm Anatta of the blade and elongate the water into a whiplash against Anatta's chest! However, just as Anatta began to be knocked away by the whiplash, Tsuyu rocked into a lunge at Anatta. As a result, Tsuyu managed to pounce upon Anatta before Anatta could be knocked away and trap Anatta beneath him. "Gotcha!" 'Let me..." was all Anatta got to say before Tsuyu and her made eye contact with one another. "...what?" uttered Anatta in confusion as she found herself getting lost in the endless blue of Tsuyu's eyes. "N-n-no you d-d-don't..." murmured Anatta as she attempted to fight against the bewitchery of Tsuyu's Miryoku no Mahō (Kanji: 魅力の魔法; English: Charm Magic)! At first, Anatta was able to avoid being lulled into the hypnotic trance that Tsuyu was attempting to entrap her within. But then, out of nowhere, Tsuyu kissed her! Not just on the lips, but in her mouth! As Tsuyu's tongue entered her mouth and wrapped around her own tongue, Anatta was injected with and overwhelmed by Tsuyu's magic! Consequently, Anatta's irises and pupils were displaced by spirals and Anatta began to kiss back until Tsuyu broke the kiss. "What the hell do you think you're doing‽" roared Dukkha an instant before he warped into an iron ball and rocketed towards Tsuyu! Dukkha's approach was so fast, Dukkha avoided all of the cannonballs bouncing around him and ignited an explosion in his wake! "Iron Ball! (Romaji: Aian Bōru; Kana: アイアン・ボール)" "Blade of..." whispered Tsuyu as Dukkha barreled into him with enough force to carry the both of them through a wall and into the fissure! Subsequently, as Dukkha and him soared through the air, Tsuyu grabbed a firm hold of Dukkha and then further tightened his left hand's grip on Dukkha. "...Breeze! (Romaji: Bureido Būrīzo; Kana: ブレイド・ブーリーゾ) grunted Tsuyu an instant before an icy blade formed within Dukkha and then expanded. "You fought well," whispered Tsuyu as, with a mighty swing of his left hand, he discarded an impaled Dukkha off of his icy blade and into the fissure. Tsuyu then conjured a number of gales around himself in order to fly back to the cavern and hall. "Requip (Romaji: Kansō; Kanji: 換装)," chanted Tsuyu moments before he landed in the cavern where Anicca had fallen and Anatta was lying on the ground. As soon as a shelf's worth of longswords appeared in the air above him, Tsuyu did not hesitate to point his shortsword at Anicca and thus propel all of the longswords at the woman. Needless to say, because Anicca was in no position to block or dodge... ...yeah. "Now tell me..." demanded Tsuyu with a scowl on his face. He then marched over to where Anatta was drooling and frothing on the ground. Without hesitation, Tsuyu stabbed the shortsword into Anatta's right arm in order to nail Anatta in place. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Tsuyu awoke Anatta from her trance and ignored the scream of anguish and pain that erupted from Anatta's mouth. "...who is weak?" ❧❧❧ "Thanks old man!" cheered Dino as a slave, the exact slave who Dino had been chained to, healed Kanki. "We owe you..." began Dino an instant before chains erupted out of the ground and walls and began to writhe in the air like pissed-off snakes! "...shite!" "No, it is I who owe you..." chuckled the slave as Kanki awoke and as the chains lashed out at Dino and Olessia! "...bringing such a valuable laborer into MY toil!" Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 6 -> Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Rainwater